


Odi et amo

by DFox



Category: Coriolanus (2011), Coriolanus - Shakespeare
Genre: Drama, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: К чему он оказался не готов, так это к железным пальцам, схватившим его за глотку, как только они с Марцием свернули с ярко освещенной дороги в густую ночную тень.
Relationships: Tullus Aufidius/Caius Martius | Coriolanus (Coriolanus)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Odi et amo

**Author's Note:**

> Название - первая часть [двустишия Катулла](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Odi_et_amo)

Они вышли из пиршественного шатра плечом к плечу. Острые, ядовитые дротики взглядов летели вслед, впиваясь в шеи, лопатки, плечи. 

Полз шепоток — и зудел осиным роем. 

Авфидий был готов к этому, едва признав в измученном, закутанном в рубище незнакомце своего старого и вернейшего врага. К этому — и еще ко многому другому, и потому сразу же распорядился поставить у палатки, отданной неожиданному, незваному, долгожданному гостю, самых верных, беззаветно преданных людей.

К чему он оказался не готов, так это к железным пальцам, схватившим его за глотку, как только они с Марцием свернули с ярко освещенной дороги в густую ночную тень.

В темноту, в оглушительный стрекот сверчков — и собственной крови в ушах.

— Марций, — прохрипел Авфидий, одновременно силясь вдохнуть и вытащить нож из-за пояса. И — больше не дышал, вдруг почувствовав на своих губах сухие и горячие губы Марция. Они пахли вином, а на вкус были, словно свежая кровь. 

— Авфидий, — лукаво, тепло засмеялась темнота. 

Авфидий взмахнул руками, будто крыльями, — бестолково, беспомощно. 

Смешно.

Поцелуй длился лишь пару ударов сердца — Авфидий мог бы подумать, что ему померещилось, как мерещилось часто в такой же густой и бархатной ночи.

В одиночестве. 

Но Марций рванул его за грудки, вжимаясь в него, дыша шумно, как зверь. Насмешка или очередная уловка — сколько их было между ними двоими, сходящимися в поединке?

Авфидий считал, но давно сбился со счета. 

Сердце Марция колотилось так же, как его собственное, норовя проломить клетку ребер, и Авфидий поддался обволакивающему, колючему жару, исходящему от чужого тела. Позволил себе раствориться в нем. Отпустил себя, свое тело, как отпускают стреноженного скакуна.

Ладони заскользили по плечам Марция, по его груди, обрисовывая знакомый каждым изгибом рельеф мышц. Ниже, ниже. 

Ниже.

Марций всегда был быстр. И тут тоже оказался быстрее: схватил за волосы, оттягивая назад, прижимаясь зубами к кадыку.

— Не думай, что поимеешь меня раньше, чем я поимею старую шлюху с семью сосцами.

Авфидий хмыкнул, оценив шутку, вспоминая их схватки — все до одной. Вспоминая тяжесть Марция, его безумный, черный взгляд на залитом кровью лице. Его железную хватку у себя на горле. Свои пальцы — на горле Марция. Вспоминая безумное желание — вгрызться зубами в это горло, вырывая кадык, измараться в крови, пить ее, теплую, пряную, взахлеб, будто вино. 

Вспоминая свое желание.

Вспоминая.

Ныне все было почти так же, как всегда, — и все иначе.

Они стояли, как прежде: друг против друга, сцепившись в смертельном объятии — и не могли разнять рук. Они дышали тяжело, будто после схватки, но не сделали ни единого шага, чтобы сдвинуться с места. Сверчки трещали так оглушительно, что Авфидий не слышал больше ничего, кроме этого стрекота — или то стучала в его виски кровь?

Они стояли, сцепившись, но не для драки, и Марций проводил руками вдоль бедер Авфидия — нетерпеливо, жадно, сжимая ладонь в паху. 

Темнота, проколотая редкими булавками звезд, становилась все гуще. 

Авфидий тыкался, как слепой щенок, в нежную мочку уха, бьющуюся под ней жилку, в острую скулу Марция. Губы укололо щетиной, сердце заныло, словно Марций ударил под грудину, прямиком под пластину бронежилета, граненым стилетом.

— Марций, — Авфидий ощупывал знакомое каждой чертой лицо, будто слепец. Кожа Марция покрывалась мурашками, и волосы на загривке становились дыбом, словно у волка. 

Марций отвечал лаской на его ласку, движением на движение. Обхватывая встающий член, стирая выступающие капли.

— Марций, — повторял Авфидий заклинание и, поспешно сплевывая в ладонь, отвечал тем же нетерпеливым движением. Член Марция ложился в руку как влитой, наливался горячей бархатистой тяжестью под его пальцами. — Я ждал тебя.

— Чтобы убить? — щекотало усмешкой у самых губ. 

Авфидий замирал, пронзенный острейшей догадкой: ведь Марций шел умереть. Сюда, к нему, в расположение вольсков, к своему врагу, упрямо шел, не смиряя своей гордыни, — на смерть. Или?..

— Ты помнишь, — отвечал Авфидий невпопад, и двигал, двигал ладонью, поймав нужный ритм, считывал его по сбивающемуся дыханию, как привык читать все уловки собственного тела. И ритм разделялся на двоих, — нашу клятву: «Пусть тот, кто дрогнет первым…» 

Марций не давал договорить, накрывал губами его губы, толкался в рот настойчивым языком. Они боролись, снова и снова не уступая друг другу, не давая друг другу передышки, как бывало, не давали ее на поле боя во время поединков. Марций направлял его ладонь, охватывал оба их члена, и от жгучего прикосновения у Авфидия подкашивались колени.

Он позволял себе забыть — и вспомнить. Он утыкался взмокшим лбом во влажный лоб Марция, вздрагивая в сладкой судороге, чувствуя на своей ладони теплое вязкое семя.

Тишина падала коршуном сверху — и накрывала обоих.

— … тот станет победителю рабом, — смеялась ночь знакомым смехом Марция.

Авфидий же сожалел только об одном: что все закончилось так быстро.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) _"Не думай, что поимеешь меня раньше, чем я поимею старую шлюху с семью сосцами"_ , - имеется в виду Рим, расположенный на семи холмах. По-итальянски Рим - Roma, женского рода; плюс отсылка к легенде о волчице, вскормившей Ромула и Рема - основателей Рима.  
> 2) в тексте используется цитата из пьесы Шекспира  
> 3) поминание бронежилета - отсылка к фильму с Файнсом


End file.
